1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus, which is capable of receiving video data from a plurality of external devices, and capable of recording an image obtained by synthesizing an image indicating the received video data and an image captured by the apparatus itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses an electronic camera that synthesizes electronic images of a plurality of channels with each other. The electronic camera disclosed in PTL 1 synthesizes sub electronic images, which are acquired by an acquisition unit, with a main electronic image generated by an imaging unit. At that time, the sub electronic images are adjusted to a size smaller than a size of the main electronic image, and are synthesized with the main electronic image. A sub scene, in which a significant change has occurred in the sub electronic images, is detected. When the sub scene is detected, the size or synthesis mode of the sub electronic image representing the sensed sub scene is changed, and this sub electronic image is emphasized. In this way, necessary and sufficient information is transmitted to a viewer, and visibility of a synthetic image is enhanced.